Zootopia: Descendientes
by SANTIAGUS
Summary: La decendencia de Nick y Judy se dividio en 2, el detective privado y la policia. Sus hijos estaran envueltos en un caso que marcaran sus vidas, sobretodo a el. Zootopia es propiedad de Disney. Este fanfic contiene: -Misterio -Suspenso (pero no terror) -Romance -y Nicudy pero no sera lo principal en esta historia.
1. Prologo

Para empezar, de seguro te preguntas "quién soy yo".

Soy uno de los primeros híbridos de Zootopia, junto a mi hermana y otros más. Soy descendiente de una pareja inter-especie casada compuesta por el primer zorro policía y la primera coneja policía. Los conocen como Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps.

Pero no soy policía como mi padre, madre y mi hermana, porque yo me dedique a ser Detective Privado pero de todas formas trabajo con mi hermana en las escenas del crimen, ella es de mucha ayuda para mí en la mayoría de las veces que trabajamos juntos.

Después de todo somos familia, y espero hacer lo posible para que no le pase nada ella, Ya que mamá y papá saben cuidarse de ellos mismos pero aun así me preocupa que les pase algo.

Esta es la responsabilidad que yo cargo en mi vida, pero a veces pienso que tal vez exagero con ese tema, pero no debo dejar la responsabilidad de lado.

¿Quieres saber mi nombre?

Mi nombre es Marcus James Wilde.

Ahora pienso que quieres saber el nombre de mi hermana, ¿no? Pues quédate con las ganas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

...por ahora.

Ya que ella es importante en la familia y si le llega a pasar algo, el responsable lo pagara...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...muy caro.

...

Hola a todos, he decidido crear este nuevo libro...bueno, esto es online.

Si les gusta la idea de una historia que se enfoque más en los descendientes de Nick y Judy, díganmelo en los reviews.

Como sea ¿quieren que les diga el nombre de la hermana de Marcus?

Pues quédense con las ganas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...por ahora.

Bueno amigos, espero que les guste la historia, pero sino, al menos lo intente.

Adios.


	2. Capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Marcus James Wilde, tengo 26 años, soy un zorro de color gris, naci 3 años después del caso de los aulladores, soy detective privado, hijo de Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps.

Disfruto mucho mi trabajo aquí en Zootopia, lo mismo puedo decir de mi hermana menor que se encuentra en la policía, ya que ella tuvo el mismo sueño que mi madre tuvo "hacer un mundo mejor", aunque yo no tuve ese sueño, la apoyo porque ella y yo somos familia. A veces me comporte sobreprotector con ella pero hago lo posible para que este sana y salva.

Era un día martes 13 de junio de 2045, me desperté en mi apartamento a las 05:30 am, tenía que ir a trabajar, pero primero debía visitar a 2 seres queridos, yo les llamo "padres".

Fui y llegue a la ZDP para visite a mi mamá y a mi papá que trabajaban junto a Bogo, en serio a veces me pregunto si algún día se jubilaran, ya tienen más de 40 años.

Ben: Hola Marcus cuanto tiempo, ya estas más grande desde la última vez que te viniste.

Marcus: Hola Ben, si paso mucho tiempo, oye ¿sabes donde están mamá y papá?

Ben: Se fueron para un asunto importante, enseguida volverán.

Marcus: Esta bien gracias Ben, pero sabes donde esta mi hermana?

Ben: Ella está-

?: Marcus! (Abraza a Marcus)

Marcus: Oye tranquila Janet.

Janet: ¿Acaso no puedo abrazar a mi hermano mayor?

Ella es mi hermana menor, su nombre es Janet Maggie Wilde pero prefieren que le digan por su primer nombre, tiene 22 años, es una coneja de pelaje rojizo, y trabaja en la policía como nuestro padres.

Janet: Te extrañe mucho hermano.

Marcus: Pero si hace 2 semanas nos acabamos de ver.

Janet: Si, pero no soporto estar lejos de ti.

Marcus: (hace una pequeña risa) Tú y tus emociones.

?: Vaya, miren quien está aquí.

¿: Nuestro primer bebé

Marcus: Mamá Papá, por favor!

Janet: jejeje

Marcus: No es gracioso

Nick: Ya hijo, nos alegra volver a verte.

Judy: Vengan, abrazo familiar.

Marcus: (suspiro) Esta bien.

Nos abrazamos todos juntos como una familia unida y debo admitirlo, necesitaba un momento junto a ellos.

Luego del abrazo mamá me pregunto:

Judy: Marcus, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Marcus: Quise visitarlos antes de ir al trabajo.

Nick: Creo que alguien nos extraño.

Marcus: Si, los extrañe a todos ustedes, aunque a Janet la encontré repartiendo multas hace 2 semanas.

Janet: Mmmmhh (con el ceño fruncido)

Judy: Bueno, eso sucede cuando rompes una regla en la policía.

Nick: Como en los viejos tiempos Judy-dudy

Judy: Te dije que no me digas asi.

Nick: Esta bien mi zanahorias.

Judy: (Se sonroja)

Marcus: Se ve que su juventud sigue intacta.

Despues de la charla que tuvieron, Nick y Judy se tuvieron que ir porque el jefe Bogo los llamo para vigilar la ciudad. Dejando a Marcus y Janet solos.

Janet: ¿Y vas a volver a tu trabajo?

Marcus: Si, me tengo que ir.

Janet: Emmm...hermano?

Marcus: ¿Que pasa Janet?

Janet: Tuve una duda que quise preguntar hace 2 semanas y si es que tu una vez te has enamorado.

Marcus: Por ahora no, ¿Por qué?

Janet: Es que yo creo que si, veras me gusta un chico de la policía y es mi compañero.

Marcus: Janet, de ese tema no se pero recomiendo que lo conozcas bien antes de enamorarte.

Janet: Marcus, ya no soy una niña pequeña.

Marcus: Solo es un consejo Janet, ahora ya me tengo que ir, me necesitan.

Janet: (abraza a Marcus) Adiós hermano (Se va)

Marcus: Adiós (se va)

Me fui al trabajo, llegue a mi oficina pero antes de llegar me tope con alguien.

?: Hola Marcus.

Marcus: Ah, Hola Katherine

Katherine: ¿Por qué llegas recién?

Marcus: Fui a visitar a mi hermana y a mis padres

Katherine: Ah, ya veo, Marcus tengo que hablar contigo.

Marcus: Esta bien, cierra la puerta.

Katherine cierra la puerta y se acerca para hablar.

Marcus: Y ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Katherine: Veras, se ha rumoreado que una figura sospechosa rondaba por aquí, muchos dicen que tenía una mirada amenazante, incluso podría dar miedo.

Marcus: ¿Desde cuando hablaron de ese tema?

Katherine: Desde hace una semana.

Marcus: Mmmmhhh, me parece sospechoso, no puede aparecer así nada más, pero estaré al tanto por si acaso.

Katherine: Esta bien Marcus, por cierto si necesitas ayuda, solo llámame.

Marcus: Gracias Katherine, te lo agradezco.

Katherine: De nada, me tengo que ir, adiós.

Marcus: Adiós.

No se porque pero algo me dice que n algo malo está por venir. Pero eso no me importa, si se atreve a meterse con los habitantes de Zootopia, se las verá conmigo y sabrá quien es Marcus James Wilde.

Despues de eso, me sente y me puse a trabajar, después de todo la responsabilidad nunca hay que dejarla de lado.

Fin del Capitulo n°1


	3. Capitulo 2

Me puse a trabajar, pensando en lo que me dijo Katherine sobre aquel sujeto desconocido que se rumoreaba en Zootopia. Puede que sea peligroso ignorar sobre el sospechoso que me describió.

Podría ser un depredador pero a veces las apariencias engañan ya que mi madre dijo que también existen conejos salvajes, y mi padre me conto sobre esa oveja malcriada que ni quiero decir su nombre, ni su apellido.

Después pensé en mi padre, en mi madre y en mi hermana menor por el riesgo que podrían tener ellos y los inocentes habitantes de la Ciudad, bueno no todos pueden ser inocentes pero puede que no tengan que ver con el tema o puede que sí. Sea lo que sea, no estoy dispuesto a permitir a quedarme de brazos cruzados si un inocente muere, es herido o es atacado, sobre todo si es mi hermana o mis padres.

Seguía pensando hasta que mi pensamiento es interrumpido cuando alguien toco la puerta.

Marcus: Adelante.

?: Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el señor Marcus James Wilde

Marcus: Por supuesto alcalde Leonzález, debió haber sido duro haber estado en la prisión por lo que hizo y por la inculpación de esa mocosa lanuda

Alcalde Leonzález: Fue duro pero me lo tome como merecido.

Marcus: Espero que haya aprendido algo y que haga las cosas bien en la alcaldía

Alcalde Leonzález: Lo hice Marcus, espero que tus padres hayan hecho un buen trabajo en mi ausencia.

Marcus: Y lo hicieron muy bien Alcalde, ahora dígame que es lo que necesita.

Alcalde Leonzález: Sabes que Katherine, tu amiga de la infancia, es mi nueva asistenta en la alcaldía ¿ella te conto sobre un sospechoso que se rumoreo?

Marcus: Si, me lo conto todo.

Alcalde Leonzález: Bueno, encontré un testigo que dijo que no es un depredador, sino una presa.

Marcus: Y dígame, ¿Dónde está el testigo?

Alcalde Leonzález: Esta en un hospital, está bien pero está gravemente herido, aun así sobrevivió, si quieres hablar con el hazlo mañana ahora un tratamiento y necesita reposar por el resto del día.

Marcus: Esta bien alcalde.

Alcalde Leonzález: Te lo agradezco Marcus, ruego a que estos rumores no sean realidad porque no quiero miedo en las calles de la ciudad

Marcus: Lo mismo digo alcalde, hasta luego.

Me despedí del Alcalde Leonzález, después comencé a pensar sobre aquel testigo que fue gravemente herido, veo que el sospechoso se está volviendo peligroso.

Creo que tomare más en cuenta este caso, sería una falta de responsabilidad dejarlo como cosa mínima a este caso.

Cuando termine mi trabajo, era de noche y me estaba preparando para irme a casa y luego apareció Katherine.

Katherine: Emm…Marcus?

Marcus: Oh…. Katherine, ¿que necesitas?

Katherine: Emm…Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a mi casa?

Marcus: Bueno, si tú quieres. (Le sonríe)

Acompañe a Katherine a su casa mientras hablábamos sobre nuestras vidas antes de volver a encontrarnos, nuestros progresos en el trabajo y también recordando viejos tiempos.

Katherine: Aun recuerdo que eras un niño travieso.

Marcus: Ni me lo digas (serio)

Katherine: Si, también recuerdo aquella vez que te defendiste de ese tal Roedrigez.

Marcus: Ah sí, lo recuerdo muy bien, fue como un logro en mi vida cuando era niño.

Katherine: Oye Marcus, te seré sincera, has cambiado mucho porque te vez más serio.

Marcus: Y veo que tú no cambiaste mucho, solo eres más madura.

Katherine: Si, tienes razón (hace una risa pequeña)

Marcus: Bueno, llegamos.

Katherine: Marcus, Gracias por acompañarme.

Marcus: De nada, después de todo somos amigos y-

?: Hola hermano, hola Katherine.

Katherine: Ah, hola Janet, ¿cómo estás?

Janet: Bien, Gracias

Marcus: Emm…Janet, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Janet: El jefe Bogo me ordeno vigilara junto a Johnny esta parte del área pero ya termine, iba a retirarme hasta que te vi.

Marcus: Pero, ¿porque te pidió que vigilaras aquí?

Janet: Alguien fue atacado por ese sospechoso que tanto se rumoreaba, la victima estuvo en tratamiento esta tarde.

Katherine: Por eso ya me asusta estar a estas horas de la noche afuera.

Marcus: Ahora entiendo porque pediste que te acompañara.

Katherine: Bueno lo admito, fue por eso.

Marcus: Debiste decírmelo antes, no me importa si se trata de eso.

Janet: Para mí, fue por otra razón (mirada picara).

Katherine: ¿Q-q-que dijiste? (sonrojada)

Janet: Es broma Katherine. (Riéndose)

Marcus: Bueno chicas, es mejor ir a dormir, vámonos Janet, (mira a Katherine) Adiós Katherine.

Janet: Adiós Katherine

Katherine: Adiós Janet, adiós Marcus.

Después de asegurarme de que Katherine entrara a su casa, me fui con Janet y su compañero Johnny para devolver la patrulla a la ZPD.

Johnny: Ey!, tú debes ser Marcus James Wilde (saluda con la mano), mucho gusto soy Johnny, compañero de Janet, o sea su hermana.

Marcus: Mucho gusto Johnny.

Entramos a la patrulla, mientras Janet dormía en el asiento trasero, Johnny y yo conversamos para conocernos más y después fuimos al tema del sospechoso, note que él está preocupado, ya que él conocía a la víctima pero no sabía que paso.

Luego de eso, llegamos a la ZDP y justo cuando salimos, me encontré con el zorro y la coneja que me criaron junto con mi hermana durante 26 años, o sea mis padres.

Nick: Veo que tuviste un lindo paseo, hijo.

Judy: Y te ahorraste varios pasos hacia tu casa.

Marcus: En realidad, tuve que acompañar a alguien antes de encontrarme a Janet.

Janet: Y esa era Katherine.

Nick: ¿la misma que es tu amiga desde infancia?

Marcus: Si, la misma.

Judy: ¿y están en una relación?

Marcus: ¡Hey hey hey, yo no tengo ninguna relación con nadie y es solo una amiga! (Enojado)

Judy: Ya hijo, tranquilo.

Nick: Solo fue una pregunta.

Janet: Para mí que ella esta-

Marcus: Tú no hables.

Janet: Esta bien, me callo. (Con los hombros encogidos)

Marcus: Más vale.

Después de que mis padres se rieran por lo de hace un momento, me despedí ellos, de Janet y de Johnny, y me fui caminando a mi apartamento, mi acosté a dormir.

Obviamente no sé qué pasaba pero las bromas de Janet sobre lo de Katherine me hacen pensar lo unidos que éramos, además ella me acompaño desde la infancia, tuvimos buenos recuerdos y hasta estuvimos en momentos difíciles, éramos inseparables.

A veces siento un deseo de volver a ser unidos como lo éramos en la infancia, pero el trabajo nos quita tiempo, pero aun así me siento feliz de verla de vez en cuanto.

Pero no era lo importante por ahora, el tema del sospechoso me preocupaba más, mañana hablare con la víctima y tratare de encontrar información para desenmascarar al responsable, pero algo me dice que está involucrado con algo peor que el.

Sea lo que sea, si llega a tocar un pelo a mi familia, a mis amigos o a alguien relacionado con ellos, se las verá conmigo…

.

.

.

.

…SE LAS VERÁ CONMIGO.

Fin del Capitulo n°2


	4. Capitulo 3

Hoy era otro d a en Zootopia, ya eran las 06:00 y aun pensaba sobre el sospechoso, comenc a acordarme sobre la victima que estaba en el hospital, as que acorde que ir a a ver a la v ctima m s tarde.  
Al llegar a mi oficina me encuentro con . Janet?  
Janet: Hola Marcus!  
Marcus: Qu haces aqu ?  
Janet: El jefe Bogo se enter lo del sospechoso y me pidi que te acompa e en lo necesario para ti.  
Marcus: Bueno, si muchas veces trabajamos juntos, por qu no?  
Janet: Y qu har s?  
Marcus: En unas horas ir a visitar a la v ctima hospitalizada.  
Janet: Oh, ya veo.  
Marcus estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras que Janet estaba mirando por la ventana porque estaba aburrida. Despu s vieron que alguien entro y era Katherine.  
Janet: Hola Katherine (con una sonrisa tierna)  
Katherine: Oh, Hola Janet, Hola Marcus!  
Marcus: Oh Katherine, qu ocurre?  
Katherine: Vengo a avisarte que la v ctima est bien y que puedes ir, el alcalde est muy desesperado por saber del sospechoso.  
Marcus: Oh, pens que ser a m s tarde pero bueno, es mejor ir ahora, Vamos Janet.  
Marcus y Janet se fueron para el hospital donde la v ctima estaba reposando. Al llegar, entraron en la habitaci n y encontraron a la v ctima, era una nutria de genero macho, estaba vendado en las costillas y ten a un ojo morado. Janet se asust , se sorprendi y se sinti mal por lo que le paso a la nutria.  
Marcus: Buenas Tardes se or, soy Marcus James Wilde acompa ado de la oficial Janet Maggie Wilde, estamos aqu para preguntarle por el sospechoso que le hizo esto.  
?: (Sorprendido) Marcus? Eres t ? Marcus: Si, Por qu ?  
?: No te acuerdas de m ? (sonriendo) Soy Roger Nutriales Marcus: Roger? (Sonriendo) Pens que jam s te volver a a ver.  
Roger: Yo tambi n, y wow, Janet eres toda una coneja madura.  
Janet: Si, ya tengo 22 a os.  
Roger: Guau, no se nota que envejeciste.  
Janet: Y tu estas m s viejo desde la vez que ramos ni os Roger: Oye, tampoco soy tan viejo.  
Despu s de una charla, Marcus decide volver a lo que vino.  
Marcus: Muy Bien Roger, ahora volvamos a lo m s importante, nos puedes decir que fue lo que paso al encontrarte con el sospechoso?  
Roger: Bueno, no s porque me hizo esto, pero llego en un auto, me agarro por sorpresa cuando me escond y comenz a golpearme, era de un tama o parecido al de un zorro pero era una presa, ten a una fuerza incre ble como si hubiera ido a un gimnasio de elefantes, y su mirada era amenazante y perturbadora como el tatuaje que ten a en el brazo ..(comienza a llorar), Me ser imposible olvidar esto ..ahora me preocupa salir a las calles cuando mejore.  
Marcus: Entiendo lo que te pasa.  
Roger: Pero imag nate si te hubieras hecho lo mismo.  
Marcus: Yo tambi n estar a como t , solo que jam s mostrar a que me hirieron.  
Roger: Eso lo aprendiste de tu padre, cierto?  
Marcus: Si, alguna otra cosa?  
Roger: Si, creo que lo que ten a tatuado en su brazo era una especie de una pantera furiosa.  
Janet: No s pero el sospechoso no tiene cosas buenas en la cabeza.  
Roger: Si, ya veo. (Se al ndole las heridas, los vendajes y su ojo morado).  
Janet: Ay, lo siento Roger.  
Roger: No hay problema.  
Marcus: Bueno, es todo Roger, nos veremos pronto, gracias por la informaci n.  
Roger: De nada, lo que sea por un amigo.  
Marcus y Janet salieron del hospital y regresaron para ir a la oficina del jefe.  
Marcus: Jefe!, tenemos un poco de informaci n sobre el sospechoso.  
Jefe: En serio?, excelente Marcus y no sab a que tu hermana Janet te acompa aba, pero eso no importa, dime que obtuviste.  
Marcus: Encontramos informaci n sobre sus caracter sticas. (Le muestra la informaci n)  
Jefe: Mmmhh, me parece que algo misterioso que pueda tener esas caracter sticas, y me preocupa su tatuaje.  
Marcus: Hablamos con la v ctima, no sabe c mo quedo.  
Jefe: Ya me imagino lo que sufri , esto no lo s lo perdona.  
Janet: Qui n se atrever a a realizar estos actos?  
Marcus: Solo alguien que le importa una M&#%$ la vida de los dem s.  
Janet: Marcus, cuida tu lenguaje.  
Marcus: Lo siento, es que me enoja que lastimaran a Roger.  
Jefe: Veo que conoces a la v ctima.  
Marcus: Es mi amigo desde la infancia, porque no me importar a su vida.  
Janet: Es nuestro amigo de la infancia.  
Jefe: Bueno muchachos, a n nos queda trabajo que hacer, pero hemos comenzado con el pie derecho, pueden retirarse.  
Marcus: Muy Bien Jefe, manos a la obra, hasta luego jefe.  
Marcus y Janet salieron de la oficina.  
Janet: Hermano, ahora qu ?  
Marcus: Tenemos que ir a la escena donde se hizo el ataque.  
Janet: D nde fue?  
Marcus: Iremos a preguntarle a Roger Volvieron al hospital, y volvieron a buscar a Roger y le preguntaron donde fue atacado.  
Roger: No s exactamente d nde me ataco pero creo que fue exactamente en un callej n cerca de la estaci n abandonada.  
Marcus: La misma estaci n donde estaba el laboratorio clandestino que creaba el suero de los aulladores.  
Janet: Entonces creo que encontramos su territorio.  
Marcus: Puede que s o puede que no, Janet.  
Roque: Si van a ir all , cuidado porque no saben lo que puede estar all , puede que el los este observando.  
Marcus: Eso haremos Roger, gracias por la informaci n.  
Janet: Adi s Roger.  
Roger: Adi s Chicos.

Mientras tanto en otro lado .

?: De seguro el ya habr s visto la se al, de seguro sabes o no que es solo el comienzo porque a n nos queda gente m s por lastimar y sentir s el sufrimiento que me diste, Marcus.  
Lo sentiras .  
Volviendo con Marcus.

Marcus: (pensando) Seas quien seas, veo que lo que hiciste es solo el comienzo, as que ten cuidado porque te buscare, te encontrare, y pagaras muy caro lo que le hiciste a Roger y por el temor que le estas dando a Zootopia, YA LO VERAS!.  
Janet: Marcus te pasa algo?  
Marcus: Nada Janet, solo estoy en mis pensamientos, solo espero encontrar al sospechoso.  
Janet: Yo tambi n, y tambi n tengo que admitirte que ahora me preocupa m s el sospechoso.  
Marcus: Tranquila Janet, todo saldr bien.  
Janet: Lo digo porque me preocupa que le hagan da o a mam y a pap . (Comienza a llorar)  
Marcus: (abraza a Janet) Ya, tranquila, yo estoy aqu , tu hermano est aqu .  
Janet poco a poco se calm y abrazo a su hermano.  
Marcus: Somos familia Janet, y nos cuidamos unos a otros.  
Janet: Si, unos a otros.  
Y luego llegaron a la ZPD para pedir una patrulla y dirigirse al lugar que Roger fue atacado por el sospechoso.  
Fin del Capitulo n 3 


	5. Capitulo 4

Llegamos al callejón a investigar y luego vimos que había un grupo de presas y depredadores juntos escuchando Rap y Hip Hop. Era un conejo, una pantera, una jirafa, una gacela de género masculino, un lobo y un Tigre.

Nos acercamos para preguntarles sobre el incidente y al acercarnos el conejo comenzó a hablar.

Conejo: Vaya Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, una preciosura jugosa. (Mirando a Janet)

Marcus: Ni te atrevas a acercarle. (Se opone)

Conejo: Bueno, tampoco soy tan irrespetuoso.

Gacela: Espera, ¿ustedes son los hijos de Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps?

Marcus: Así es.

Gacela: Yo pensé que nunca te diría esto pero ustedes son necesarios en estos momentos.

Pantera: Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Jirafa: Ya cállense chicos, ellos no deben distraerse.

Lobo: Okey, entonces señor Marcus ¿Quién es la preciosura que está a lado suyo?

Marcus: Esa preciosura que usted dice es mi hermana (tono serio)

Tigre: Mejor no los molestes, además hay chicas mejores para ti.

Lobo: Solo bromeaba, además ella se merece un hombre mejor.

Janet: Wow, se ve que también son educados.

Conejo: Bueno, solo somos animales pero tampoco somos salvajes, ya hemos pasado por varias bofetadas.

Marcus: Okey, vayamos al grano, ¿que saben sobre el sospechoso rumorea-

Pantera: Shhh, ten cuidado con mencionarlo, él puede estar observándolos.

Jirafa: Hace un día, hirió a una nutria que pasaba por estas calles.

Marcus: Esa nutria es un amigo mío.

Conejo: Ese tipo es más que una presa, es una pesadilla que cualquier depredador y presa podría tener, hasta nosotros le tenemos miedo. Nosotros y otros más lo apodamos "Cazador".

Janet: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vieron?

Tigre: La última vez lo vimos entrar al subterráneo abandonado durante la noche pasada.

Marcus: Bueno, creo que es todo, gracias por la información.

Lobo: Solo te pedimos que tú y tu hermana logren acabar con esta pesadilla lo antes posible, pero mejor háganlo a su debido tiempo.

Janet: Lo haremos, adiós.

Janet y yo nos subimos a la patrulla, y continuamos nuestro camino.

Marcus: Tenemos que ir a avisarle al jefe para pedir autorización para realizar una investigación en el subterráneo abandonado.

Janet: De seguro papá y mamá ya estuvieron ahí.

Suena el teléfono y Janet contesta:

Janet: ¿Hola?

Jefe: ¿Janet? ¿Esta Marcus contigo?

Janet: Si señor.

Jefe: Dile a Marcus que el jefe Bogo dice que pueden pedir ayuda de ellos.

Janet: Esta bien señor, además Marcus y yo tenemos un poco información que pueda ser útil.

Jefe: Muy bien, nos vemos en la ZPD, Adiós (cuelga).

Janet: Marcus, el jefe nos espera en la ZPD.

Marcus: Ya Vamos haya.

Janet: Por cierto, ¿no debería conducir?

Marcus: Eso no es importante ahora.

Janet: Esta bien.

Marcus y Janet llegaron a la ZPD, y fueron directamente con el jefe.

Marcus: Aquí estamos Jefe.

Jefe: Excelente, vamos con el jefe Bogo.

Entraron al lugar y fue a la oficina del Jefe Bogo para hablar sobre el tema.

Jefe Bogo: Muy bien, dime Janet, ¿Cuál fue la información que encontraron?

Janet: Bueno, mi hermano y yo fuimos a buscar información, un grupo de animales callejeros nos encontró y nos habló del sospechoso, dijeron que se hace apodar "El cazador" y que la última vez que lo vieron fue en el subterráneo abandonado.

Marcus: Me parece sospechoso que sea en el mismo lugar donde estuvo el laboratorio clandestino de los aulladores.

Jefe Bogo: A mí también pero sea lo que sea, hay que ir a revisar ese subterráneo. ¡Delgato! llama a los demás para una reunión urgente.

Delgato: Si señor!

El jefe de Marcus y el jefe Bogo realizaron una reunión con todos los policías incluyendo Janet.

Bogo: Señores hoy iremos a investigar a un subterráneo abandonado, el mismo que estuvo el laboratorio que fue usado para los aulladores.

Todos se quedaron mirando entre sí sorprendidos.

Bogo: El sospechoso fue visto últimamente anoche en ese lugar, me parece sospechoso que sea allí que en otro lugar, así que elegiremos a algunos de ustedes. Nombrare a los reclutas que nos acompañaran.

El jefe Bogo comenzó a nombrar.

Bogo: Delgato, McCuerno, Gruñez, Lobato, Colmillar, Nick Wilde, Hopps, y Janet Wilde. Los demás se encargaran quedan a supervisar, ¡a trabajar!

Los reclutas se fueron a preparar para ir a la investigación, mientras que en otro lado de la ZPD.

Nick: Hijo, ¿tú que harás?

Marcus: El jefe del CIZ (Centro de Investigación de Zootopia) me dio la autorización para acompañarlos.

Janet: Si! Otra misión con mi hermano!

Marcus: ¿Tanto quieres acompañarme?

Janet: Es porque te quiero hermano.

Marcus: (suspiro) Yo también (expresión seria)

Judy: Ya me imagino cuando sean viejos.

Marcus y Janet: Oye!

Nick y Judy: (se rien)

Bogo: Wilde, Hopps, Janet y Marcus, vámonos!

Se subieron a las patrullas y se dirigieron al subterráneo abandonado. Al llegar entraron con cuidado de no hacer ruido en caso de que el sospechoso este en el lugar.

Nick: Judy, ¿te acuerdas cuando encontramos el laboratorio ahí? (apuntando hacia donde antes estaba el laboratorio)

Judy: Si, me acuerdo de aquella vez cuando tuvimos nuestro primer caso cumplido.

Nick: ¿No querrás decir tu caso cumplido? Porque en ese momento no era Policía.

Judy: Pero para mí es nuestro caso cumplido.

Nick: (le besa en la mejilla) Me encanta cuando te pones cursi.

Judy: Aww.

Marcus: Papá Mamá, dejen de hacerse los cursis! (molesto)

Nick: Ya hijo, no es para tanto.

De repente un ruido suena.

Judy: ¿Que fue eso?

Nick: No lo sé pero no me suena nada bueno.

Siguieron caminando y encontraron un vagón del tren, y al revisarlo se vio una gran cantidad de palos con púas, látigos, cuchillos, en fin, cosas para hacer daño.

Marcus: ¿Quién sería el desgraciado que guarda esto?

Bogo: Algo me huele mal, muy mal.

Se escucha otro ruido.

Judy: Ya no me está gustando.

De repente una figura sale de la nada y comienza a disparar.

Bogo: Cubranse!

Se logró ver que la figura era el sospechoso.

Sospechoso: Mira quien está aquí, Marcus James Wilde, el hijo de interespecies!

Marcus: (se sorprende)

Sospechoso: Y veo que viene con su amada hermanita!

Marcus: (se enoja) CALLATE!

Sospechoso: No evitaras lo que se viene.

Después de esas palabras, la luz se apagó y cuando volvió a encender, el sospechoso había desaparecido.

Janet: ¿A dónde se fue?

Bogo: Oficiales! Sigan buscando!

Volvieron a revisar el vagón y los elementos desaparecieron.

Marcus: No puede ser, ya no está.

Nick: Es la primera vez que presencio sucesos así.

Judy: ¿Cómo pudo desaparecer sigilosamente con las cosas?

Me parecía extraño que el sospechoso fuera capaz de desaparecer así, creo que algo llevan entre manos.

Salimos de allí y volvimos a la ZPD, el jefe Bogo hablo con mi jefe sobre la investigación, ambos se veían preocupados.

Jefe Bogo: …y El sospechoso se dirigió a Marcus diciéndole: "No evitaras lo que se viene", después de eso se apagó la luz y se esfumo con los elementos que estaban en el vagón.

Jefe de la CIZ: Hay que realizar una investigación profunda la próxima noche, hablare con el alcalde Leonzález.

El jefe Bogo asintió y se despidieron.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Marcus.

Marcus: y luego se esfumo como si no existiera.

Katherine: Nadie puede esfumarse así de simple.

Marcus: Yo pienso que fue planeado, como si ya sabía que estaríamos allí.

Janet: ¿Sera porque nos escuchó cuando hablamos con los callejeros?

Marcus: Podría ser cierto,(mira su reloj) bueno Janet será mejor que vayas a descansar.

Janet: No quiero.

Marcus: Lo siento Janet, pero te vez cansada y si no duermes llegaras tarde mañana, y si llegas tarde el jefe Bogo te regañara.

Janet: Okey.

Marcus: Por cierto llame a Johnny para que le vaya a recogerte y así te lleve a casa, así que tendrás otro momento a solas con él.

Janet: EH?! (Con la cara roja)

Marcus: Mejor retírate, adiós!

Janet: (suspiro) Adiós Marcus y Katherine! (se retira)

Katherine: Adiós Janet!

Marcus: Bueno, si quieres puedes charlar un poco más.

Katherine: No, está bien, tu tranquilo.

Marcus: Bueno, espero encontrar a ese descarado.

Katherine: Sabes, me preocupa que lo vuelvas a encontrar.

Marcus: Eh? ¿Porque?

Katherine: Porque podría hacerte lo mismo que hizo con Roger.

Marcus: Tranquila, lo que me pase a mí no te debe importar.

Katherine: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? (con molestia)

Marcus: Eh?

Katherine: ¿Porque no me importaría que te pase algo? Me dolería mucho que un amigo muriera por tal animal. (llorando)

Marcus: (Pensando) ¿Como pude decir eso?

Katherine: No quiero que te pase algo!

Marcus: (abraza a Katherine) Perdón, no sabía lo que decía, perdóname si lo que dije te lastimo. No sabía que yo soy algo importante para ti. (le seca las lagrimas)

Katherine: Tu eres muy importante para muchos Marcus.

Nos miramos las caras por un rato, hubo un silencio profundo desde ese momento hasta dije.

Marcus: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

Katherine: Si, bueno adiós. (Se retira)

Marcus: Adiós (sale de la oficina)

Volví a casa recordando aquel rato entre Katherine y Yo, no sé porque me siento así pero creo que me gusto sentirme así, creo que me estoy encariñando más con Katherine, además soy alguien importante para ella, ¿será porque está enamorada de mí?, no sé si será verdad pero no debo descuidarme de ella, porque ese hijo de #&\+ podría hacerle daño, disculpa mi lenguaje pero me enoja pensar en el sospechoso, me sentiría culpable si no protegiese a Katherine, a Janet y a mis padres. Hare lo posible para romper el plan que este planeando, sea lo que sea…..

….NO SE SALDRA CON LA SUYA.

Fin del capitulo n°4


End file.
